Cardiovascular disease (CVD) is a disease of enormous public health significance that leads to the death of nearly one millions Americans each year and acute myocardial infarction is a leading cause of death worldwide. Through polymorphism registry studies, we have identified gene-environment interactions in the EET sythesis and degradation pathways that influence cardiovascular outcomes. We anticipate that the development of these animal models will lead to the novel therapeutic and/or preventative strategies for cardiovascular disease and will greatly facilitate mechanistic studies into the pathogenesis of these disorders.